padang tebu
by magma maiden
Summary: "Kamu bukan Simbah, Ndhuk. Kamu, ya, kamu." { aph indonesia & pendahulunya - nationverse }


hetalia is himaruya's. no material profit gained from this fic. both ocs are based of the personification concepts and the actual countries.

* * *

.

Nesia berharap malam ini tidak hujan. Dilhatnya menjauh di ujung, adalah sebuah mobil sewaan. Di bahunya tersampir tas berisi sedikit bawaan. Di hadapannya terhampar Kolam Segaran.

Sore itu tak panas maupun sejuk. Agak kering, kalau mendengar desir angin di antara daun-daun tebu tinggi. Ia mengecek ramalan cuaca sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Malam cerah tanpa awan nanti. Nesia melangkah menyusuri tepi Segaran, mengangguk menyapa pada pria-pria tua yang memancing dan bercengkerama.

"Sudah lama adik tidak mampir," kata salah satu pemancing. Nesia hanya meringis mengiyakan.

Hatinya digelayuti rasa bersalah. Ia pernah berjanji akan berkunjung sesering mungkin. Tetapi 'sering' dalam kamusnya belum tentu setahun sekali. Setiap detiknya terjaga disita oleh berbagai kepentingan yang lebih penting dan yang mahapenting. Pertemuan dengan naratama demi naratama. Padahal dirinya pun mengakui, yang akan ia kunjungi jauh lebih penting daripada seribu naratetama fana.

Seorang ibu dan anaknya bergabung dengan pemancing yang menyapanya. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan, mengajaknya duduk bersama menikmati makan siang yang kesorean. Nesia mematuhi walau perutnya sudah penuh dengan roti dan manisan.

"Adik sibuk?" si bapak bertanya lagi. Nesia hanya manggut-manggut, mulut penuh nasi dan urap. "Pantas. Sudah beberapa kali dicari."

Senyumannya menguap. Ia mengerjap. Ditelannya kunyahan sebelum mengulang, "Aku dicari?"

Sepasang orang dewasa hanya bertukar senyum penuh pengertian. "Nanti Adik temui sendiri saja," kata si ibu, memberikannya sebungkus nasi berisi urap dan ikan asin.

Jingga bergelora di ufuk ketika keluarga kecil itu berangkat pulang bersama pemancing di sekitar kolam beberes pergi. Nesia masih termenung dengan bungkusan kertas kelabu di tangan. Sesaat ia merasa takut apa yang akan ia katakan melihatnya di sini setelah sekian lama. Murkakah ia? Kesalkah ia? Sedihkah ia? Nesia merasa seperti seorang cucu durhaka yang kabur dari rumah dan tak pernah pulang barang sejenak sampai bekal perantauan tinggal sehelai kain melekat di badan.

Digelengkan kepalanya. Lebih baik sekarang daripada menunda lagi.

Ia berbalik menyusuri jalanan aspal, berpedoman pada cahaya yang tak seberapa setelah mentari masuk peraduan. Lalu ia berbelok, masuk ke rerumputan tebu. Kabut memenuhi ladang bak air ditumpahkan ke dalam akuarium. Sesekali tumitnya melesak ke dalam rerumputan, nyaris menjungkalkannya kalau ia tidak berpengalaman menembus alam liar. Peluh menetes deras di dahi dan punggung. Disibakkannya rumpun dengan hati-hati, agar tanaman yang terpental tidak melukai wajahnya. Meski dilindungi pakaian, lengannya masih tetap lecet juga. Kunciran rambutnya tersangkut di antara rumpun beberapa kali.

Setelah satu jam menjelajah dipandu ujung jemari dan sepatu, Nesia mencapai sebuah area kecil terbuka di tengah ladang. Sembari mengatur napas, ia mendudukkan diri. Dikeluarkannya sebotol air dan makanan yang tadi diberikan bapak pemancing. Kemudian ia menunggu.

Kantuk menyergapnya, tetapi Nesia bertahan. Ia tak boleh jatuh tertidur atau ia harus mengatur jadwalnya lagi agar bisa ke sini. Semesta senyap menyisakan dengung nyamuk di telinganya. Seiring tumbuhnya malam, keraguan menyelinap ke dalam. Akankah ia datang di saat seperti ini?

Bintang gemintang mengintip di balik rimbunnya rumpun tebu. Nesia bertekad untuk pindah, siapa tahu yang ia cari berada di sisi lain ladang. Tak ingin nekat menembus rumpun dalam gelap, ia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya. Tetapi ketika cahayanya jatuh di sepasang kaki telanjang penuh tanah kering, ia berteriak kaget. Gawainya jatuh berkelotak. Cahayanya padam.

"Oalah, Ndhuk," suara serak dan berat itu menegurnya. "Jeritanmu bisa membangunkan pasukan _segelar sepapan_."

Nesia mencengkeram jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum. "Maaf, Simbah," ia mencicit, mengambil gawainya yang terjatuh. "Saya tidak berhati-hati."

Dengan cahaya dari ponselnya, ia mengamati pendahulunya yang uzur. Sosoknya tak berubah sedikit pun sejak terakhir mereka bersua, dan itu sudah terlampau lama. Tongkatnya jati berukir dengan pegangan perak. Pakaiannya polos sederhana, dibelitkan melewati tubuh dan ditahan dengan sabuk bertatahkan simbol imperium. Tulangnya menonjol di bahunya yang telanjang. Jenggotnya panjang, nyaris mencapai pinggang. Rambut kelabu yang sama panjangnya ditahan dengan ikat kepala sederhana. Kedua pergelangannya dihias gelang metal berukir. Nesia memeganginya sementara ia mendudukkan diri dengan hati-hati.

Bersimpuh di hadapannya, wanita itu mendapati lidahnya kelu. Selama di perjalanan ia hanya berfokus pada pertemuan, bukan pada apa yang akan ia bicarakan kepadanya. Jarang sekali ia dibuat membisu seribu bahasa, padahal ia terkenal ceriwis.

"Sehat?"

"Eh- ah, iya. Sehat, Mbah," jawab Nesia gugup. Dikeluarkannya bekal dari dalam tas: sebungkus nasi gratis, dua buah pisang dan dua air dalam kemasan. "Mbah juga sehat?" Begitu pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Nesia menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya. Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh. Memalukan.

"Begitulah adanya." Perhatiannya tidak terarah ke Nesia, namun ke gawainya yang bercahaya. "Sudah canggih sekarang kamu, Ndhuk," komentarnya kagum.

Nesia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Alat ini tidak hanya bisa bercahaya, Simbah. Aku juga bisa berbicara dengan orang lain di negeri yang jauh." Ia bercerita panjang lebar mengenai fungsi ponsel, lega akhirnya menemukan topik pembicaraan. "Aku tidak harus siaga di sisi bos sepanjang waktu juga, karena beliau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

Ia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebuah motor melintas bising di kejauhan. Kerutan di dahi sang pendahulu bertambah karena mengernyit. Ia menggerutu, namun Nesia tidak memahami kata-katanya. Dalam hati ia juga merutuki si pengendara yang kurang ajar itu.

Sebuah pisang diambil dan dikupas perlahan. "Bagaimana rumah sekarang, Ndhuk?"

Sejenak Nesia memilih untuk menggambar pola-pola melingkar di tanah kering. "Baik…" jawabnya, namun nadanya penuh keraguan. Diangkatnya dagu, menatap pria tua di hadapannya dalam temaram pendar ponsel. "Kalau Simbah ada di posisiku, bagaimana Simbah mengurus negara sebesar ini?"

Di luar dugaan, simbah-nya itu terbahak. Potongan pisang setengah lumat sampai terlihat memantul di lidahnya. Pahanya dipukul-pukul saking gelinya. Nesia bungkam, kedua kalinya merasa malu.

"Negerimu itu, Ndhuk, lebih besar daripada semua wilayah yang pernah Simbah jelajahi," ia memulai, kulit pisang diletakkan rapi di sebelah kaki. "Sudah lima ratus tahun lewat. Simbah tak paham lagi bagaimana kamu mengurus negerimu. Raja-raja masih bermahkota di pedalaman, sementara engkau sendiri tak beraja." Pelan disenggolnya ponsel di tanah. "Zaman Simbah dahulu cuma orang-orang berilmu tinggi yang bisa saling cakap di lain tempat. Sekarang siapapun bisa. Sudah terlalu beda, Ndhuk, berbeda jauh. Simbah bisa nekat menasehati _punggawa-punggawamu_ , tapi saran-saran Simbah akan terlambat berabad-abad."

"Yah…" Nesia menunduk sedih, memainkan karet gelang yang tadinya membungkus nasi. Nasinya sendiri sudah terhampar di pangkuan tuan rumah.

"Beda zaman, beda jalan," ia melanjutkan di sela-sela kunyahan. Jemarinya berlumur parutan kelapa dan serpihan ikan asin. "Kamu bisa belajar dari Simbah. Kesalahan Simbah juga, agar tidak diulangi."

Nesia mengerjap, tidak percaya. "...Tapi Simbah 'kan sungguh hebat dan jaya."

"Tapi Simbah pernah salah." Otot-otot bahunya mengendur. "Kalau kamu mengikuti langkah Simbah persis sama, nanti kamu pun terperosok juga di lubang yang sama. Simbah tak mau itu. Kejayaan Simbah ya di masa lalu. Waktu nggak bisa mundur, 'kan, Ndhuk?"

Nesia memutar-mutar sedotan plastik di tanah.

"Kamu bukan Simbah, Ndhuk. Kamu, ya, kamu."

Wajah pendahulunya itu keras ditempa cuaca. Bertahun-tahun ia habiskan di lautan, enam ratus tahun berselang. Ia bukan dirinya, dirinya bukan ia; tetapi tak jarang Nesia menarik begitu banyak benang darinya. Mengambil inspirasi kejayaannya untuk mematahkan keraguan yang berenang-renang.

Menyamakan diri dengan imperium yang sudah lama hilang adalah kesalahan. Tetapi Nesia tak bisa mencegah dirinya melakukan hal itu. Wajar jika ia melihatnya sebagai teladan, tetapi ia harus memahami bahwa keduanya berdiri di masa yang berbeda. Ada persamaannya, tetapi lebih banyak perbedaannya.

Isi bungkusan kertas yang tidak seberapa itu telah tandas. Jemari pria tua itu membolak-balik gelas plastik, bergumam-gumam datar. Nesia menawarkan diri untuk memasangkan sedotan plastik serta mencontohkan bagaimana meminumnya. Tatapannya saat minum terasa separuh usil separuh bijak. Airnya habis dalam satu tegukan lambat. Diperhatikannya gelas plastik yang telah kosong itu sambil menggeleng-geleng. Lidahnya berdecak kagum.

Seekor ayam berkokok di kejauhan. Mendung tipis keunguan menggumpal di balik kabut.

Nesia tak ingin segera pamit.

Ponselnya bergetar, mematahkan lamunan si empunya. Yang muncul di layar adalah pengingat pertemuan di Surabaya siang nanti. Kedua personifikasi melirik gawai itu sejenak, lalu yang lebih tua menyungging senyum.

"Simbah pulang dahulu." Bertumpu pada tongkat, ia menegakkan diri.

Nesia membantu dengan buru-buru. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia merasa malu. Seharusnya ia yang minta diri, agar Sang Imperium tak perlu memohon pamit. Segera ia berujar, "Simbah, Indonesia pamit pulang dulu."

Pria berjenggot kelabu itu terkekeh. "Kita masih di rumahmu." Diusapnya kepala Nesia perlahan.

"Eh?" Ia tertegun. "Kita di rumah Simbah, bukan?"

"Ini sudah rumahmu sekarang. Rumah Simbah itu, ya, di masa lalu. Yang ada di sini hanya sisa-sisanya saja." Pendahulunya menengadah. Kabut mulai menipis dengan cepat menjelang fajar. Ayam berkokok sahut menyahut. "Simbah titip, ya, Ndhuk."

Nesia menyanggupi, "Aku janji."

Imperium Majapahit berbalik, menyibak rumpun dan melangkah ke dalam lautan dedaunan. Keresak daun tebu yang disibak dan diinjak menghilang bersamaan dengan sirnanya kabut.

Dalam hati ia lega tidak ditanyai mengapa ia tidak sering bertandang. Di sisi lain, Nesia tidak tega mengatakan bahwa janjinya itu telah berulang kali dilanggar.

* * *

.

 _ **ndhuk** \- bentuk pendek dari gendhuk; nak (feminin)_

 _ **simbah** \- orangtuanya orangtua_

 _ **segelar sepapan** \- pasukan yang luar biasa banyak_

 _ **punggawa** \- penggawa_


End file.
